When You Least Expect It
by twinkletoes2
Summary: Rory's well into her first year at Yale. She's got a great boyfriend, good classes, and life couldn't be better. Coming back to her dorm one day, Rory meets someone she leasts expects to see...RJ
1. Surprise Surprise

*Disclaimer: Nope even though I'm starting a new story, I still don't own Gilmore Girls.*

A/N: Ok, well I decided to start a new story (or two), just cuz I had the idea and felt like it. Don't worry though, I haven't given up on my other stories. Things have been really hectic with the end of school and I haven't had a chance to update Paradise. Soon though, I promise. Anyways, I hope you like the new story, so let me know what you think…

****

Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise

_It was amazing how fast time flew at Yale. One minute she was heaving her huge suitcase into the dorm room, and saying goodbye to Lorelai, and next, it was already November. Rory had made some friends, and was doing very well in all her classes. Every Friday night she sat down for dinner with her grandparents, and then proceeded to spend the night at home in her old bed._

Rory hadn't been too busy to find an incredibly smart, incredibly hot guy who was into her as much as she was into him. The best part being that he loved to take her out for coffee and to discuss books. Books and coffee – no better combination. The guy's name was Erik, and he came from "high society" in New York. Making everyone happy was Erik's talent apparently. Lorelai loved him because he was hot and liked buying Rory coffee, Rory's grandparents loved him because of his last name and reputation. Rory wasn't quite sure why she liked him, but knew that things could go much farther than casual coffee dates and crushes.

Rory had just finished researching in the library with Liz, her roommate. She was going back to the room, but Liz was heading out to party. It was one of those "winter is coming" fall days. The air was nippy, and Rory had her "look at me, I'm a diva," scarf on. The research had gone well, boring, but well. Anything having to do with the history of ballpoint pens would have to be. It was her Journalist professor's idea of a project to get them to use resources. Well it had worked. Rory glanced down at her watch, it was already 6:15pm, and she had a lot of studying left to do – especially since it was a Sunday night before a busy week.

She liked the fact that the dorms were co-ed. Well, the dorms themselves weren't, but the building was. It gave a certain giddiness to all the girls, and allowed Rory to see Erik much more often than otherwise. She walked up the steps to her dorm, books in hand. Pulling out her keyring, she went to find the right key while walking closer. Giving a triumphant "aha," she grasped the right one and went to put it in the lock. Rory stopped. Ahead of her sat a guy, in front of her dorm room, hunched over in a leather jacket, reading a very worn copy of Oliver Twist. Rory gasped as she stared down into two mahogany eyes belonging to Jess.

Sooo, what do you all think? Should I continue it, and if so, where do you want it to go? Well that was my "amazing" idea. Let me know what you think, I always value your reviews and opinions. If I do continue, the other chapters will be much much longer. So there you have it.


	2. What the heck are you doing here?

*Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Gilmore Girls, even after my long absence on this story.*

A/N: (Hides head) Hey people. I'm sorry that it took me forever to update, I'm not that good at continuing if I get sidetracked. Anyways, I'm back again and I hope that you enjoy the second chapter!

1st Chapter

__

Pulling out her keyring, she went to find the right key while walking closer. Giving a triumphant "aha," she grasped the right one and went to put it in the lock. Rory stopped. Ahead of her sat a guy, in front of her dorm room, hunched over in a leather jacket, reading a very worn copy of Oliver Twist. Rory gasped as she stared down into two mahogany eyes belonging to Jess.

*********

"Hey," he said running a hand through his hair. Rory just stared; she couldn't believe Jess was actually sitting in front of her. "Ok, not even a hello in return?"

__

How – what – oh my gosh. Jess was there…really there. Sitting, waiting for her. Waiting for her at her dorm. After what, 4 ½ months, he just appeared, again. It was so great to see him though… 

Rory really wanted to just go up and kiss the living day lights out of him.. Kiss him for leaving with out saying goodbye, for not caring enough to finish highschool, for not taking her to prom, not being there for her graduation, and for not being there on the bridge for her when she got back from Europe. 

Oh yes, she'd gone to check. Rory hadn't been able to get through a single day without something reminding her of Jess; it might have been an amazing book she'd picked up in a tiny, cramped bookstore, or some funny story that she wanted so badly to tell him. 

Ok, so she'd been flat out lying when she said that she could have loved him. It just wasn't true; Rory was already drowning in her love for Jess, and when he'd left, she'd been yanked back to reality. It had hurt like hell, and here sat the culprit.

She came back to the present, realizing that she'd been staring at Jess the whole time. He was looking down, averting his eyes from her penetrating gaze.

"Hi," Rory said finally.

Jess stood up. "So…" he started, glancing at her dorm door and then back into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, um yeah. Here let me just unlock it." Rory opened the door and ushered him in ahead of her. 

"Nice room."

"Yeah, it's ok. Mom wanted me to get the best Yale had. Check out the view." She pulled back the curtains to reveal a grassy courtyard with mounds of fallen leaves littering the plants.

"Good view."

"I think so. I'm looking forward to seeing it in the winter too."

(Awkward silence)

"Jess what the heck are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, thought I'd stop by."

"Right, and what on this stopping by deal, did you hope to accomplish?"

"Dunno."

"Right, so that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much your back of the book summary."

"Well I'm glad we got that covered."

"Yup me too."

(More awkward silence)

"Ok, cut the crap, why are you really here, in my dorm room? You left, without telling me why you were going, or even that you were. You, called, hung up, and called again – over and over. Jess you didn't even freaking finish high school. You ran away from it, from me. You know as hard as it is to believe this, I really cared about you – a lot. Hell, I even dumped my first boyfriend to be with you."

Rory took a deep breath. "You've hurt me so much and you can't just waltz back in here and expect everything to be the same."

__

Jess looked down; he couldn't stand to stare into those beautiful blue eyes that looked so hurt, any longer. He knew that he'd been a lousy boyfriend: hiding parts of his life, lying, leaving unexpectedly, not being there for her to support every amazing thing his Rory did. He knew all of this, and that's why he just couldn't bare to look into her face and see the anguish written so clearly.

"I know."

"Well good, cuz I've spent a long summer trying to move on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, a lot of hours have been put in, books read, etc. I'd hate to have it all put to waste."

"Yeah that would suck. How bout I try and make it up a little?"

"How?"

"I was also in the area of Stars Hollow and managed to secure some of this for you." He opened up his jacket and took out a thin thermos.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't Luke's coffee is it?"

"Might be." Jess held it out as Rory yanked it out of his hands.

She opened the thermos, and oblivious to the heat, gulped down half of it. Looking up, she said, "Don't think that everything's fine, cuz things are still really screwed up_,_ and this only makes up for a tiny tiny portion of the bad."

"I know, I just wanted to see you. I missed you." 

Jess took a step closer to Rory, just wishing that he could take her in his arms like he could have mere months ago. She looked at him, fear and doubt etched into each feature of her face, wondering what he would do next.

"Hey Rory, sorry I'm so late, I just got sidetracked at the bar, met this really hot guy, who gave me his… Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"No Liz, it's ok, this is Jess.."

"Hi…I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth Nelson, Rory's roommate. Here, I, um, well, I'll just go down and see if the library's still open – lot's of research you know."

"No, it's ok, I was just leaving anyways." Jess grabbed his coat and started towards the door.

"Wait Jess. If we're going to continue our conversation…"

"Right, here's my number." He grabbed a pen by the nearby desk and took Rory's extended hand, writing down his cellphone number. Just feeling her hand in his, sent shock waves up and down his body. Jess had forgotten how good it was to be near her, to smell her, feel the warmth she gave off, and he definitely didn't want it to end.

"Um Jess, my hand?" 

"Right, sorry." He slowly let go, wishing that the touch could have lasted just a second longer.

"So I'll call you then?"

"Great, I'll talk to you then I guess…"

"K, bye."

"Bye." Jess turned once more towards the door and softly shut it behind him. He walked several feet and stopped, leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed.

__

It was just all too much. He'd never suspected seeing her again would be so difficult or that she would make him feel the way he did. The truth was, he felt absolutely terrible. Horrified to hear the harsh words come out of his Rory's mouth. It had all been true, every last thing she spoke…How could he have been so stupid? Ah yes, the whole guilt deal. Jess hadn't been able to face her after being held back from graduating. What was he supposed to tell her? That he couldn't take her to prom, and oh yeah, he wasn't graduating this year either? He'd caused her so much pain, so much that he hadn't realized until today the extent of her anguish. It had been so apparent though…

Jess sighed and pushed himself off of the wall. He grabbed a cigarette, lit it, and trudged out of the Yale dorms. 

"So this was the infamous Jess then?"

"Yup."

"He came to visit?"

"Yup."

"Are you ok?"

"Yup."

"Gonna say anything besides 'yup'?"

"Nope."

Liz smiled understandingly, and went to hang up her coat.

_Rory still couldn't believe it. Jess just showed up after months of nothingness. He looked so good too, and he'd brought her coffee. Ok, that didn't make up for anything, but still… She'd missed him so incredibly much over the past months. So many tears that she'd promised herself she wouldn't let fall, had been shed, and so many thoughts she'd forced herself not to think about, had been gone over anyways. _

What did this mean? Was he actually here for good? On second thought, what the heck was he doing here in the first place?

Rory just didn't know what to think, so she did the first logical thing that came to mind and wrote down his phone number. She could still feel his touch burning her skin, and how alive she'd felt when he'd held on to her hand for that brief moment. She really missed that – really missed him…

A/N: Yay that was it! I hope that you all liked it, it kinda took a while to write, but I think it turned out ok. I'm planning on updating Paradise tomorrow. Scary, yes I know. It's been ages, but I felt the urge to do so. So, the long awaited chapter should be up tomorrow evening, or sometime this weekend. Please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you so very much for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, sorry for taking so long with this one!


End file.
